Dual-media display panel technology presents display data by stacking a transparent display panel and a light-shielding display panel together. The transparent display panel may be, for example, a transparent organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel which has the advantages of vivid color, high image quality, etc. However, the transparent display panel cannot display the black color. Therefore, the transparent display panel often needs to be used with the light-shielding display panel.
Currently, the method for driving the dual-media display panel is realized by the video source used with algorithms respectively dedicated to the transparent display panel and the light-shielding display panel, so as to convert the RGB image data into driving signals required by the two display panels. However, this method needs to set timing controllers (TCONs) separately for the transparent display panel and the light-shielding display panel, resulting in increased manufacturing costs of the display.